Era Glaciale (Espansione)
Era Glaciale (Ice Age) è la sesta espansione di magic, rilasciata a inizio giugno del 1995. La Wizards of the Coast annunciò una tiratura di 500 milioni di carte. Dal giugno del 1995, le carte vennero stampate fino all'inizio del 1996, ma rimasero disponibili nei negozi fino alla fine del 1996. Era Glaciale era in progettazione già dall'uscita di Alpha e vedeva il Philadelphia Playtest Group insieme a Richard Garfield impegnati nella produzione di un nuovo e vasto set. Era Glaciale venne riprogettato più volte, spiegando così l'incredibile ritardo di due anni. È un set progettato per partite lunghe e coinvolgenti e ogni carta era testata più volte prima di essere inserita. Purtroppo, alcune aggiunte dell'ultimo momento, hanno impedito un playtest approfondito. Le terre innevate (chiamate prima "snow-covered lands" e poi "snow lands" in inglese), vennero aggiunte all'ultimo momento per dare un tocco maggiore d'ambientazione. Questo spiega perché il tema dei permanenti neve sia stato tralasciato così tanto. Sfruttando il ritardo dovuto alla produzione delle comuni (in quanto prima erano semplici ristampe del set base), la Wizards acquisì il feedback dei giocatori su un set stand-alone, ovvero un'espansione che non dipendesse minimamente dal set base. Il sondaggio ebbe esito favorevole e questo la spinse a dare vita al primo blocco di espansioni, di cui Era Glaciale ne era la prima parte. Ambientazione Dopo l'oscurità, il clima di Dominaria era gradualmente sceso, in particolar modo su Terisiare, dove iniziò una profonda glaciazione che porta il nome di era glaciale. Il freddo portò in rovina molte civiltà, ma al contempo altre si formarono, abituandosi al clima rigido. Civiltà perennemente in guerra tra loro furono poi costrette a lavorare insieme per fermare l'orda di non-morti evocata da Lim-Dûl, che aveva fondato il suo regno: Tresserhorn. L'intera ambientazione può rifarsi alla mitologia norrena e nelle varie illustrazioni possono vedersi armature tipiche dei vichinghi e rune di quel tempo. Inoltre alcuni nomi sono di origine nordica, principalmente scandinava. Dettagli del Set Prodotti | | | | | }} Novità Introdotte 'Parole chiave' *Mantenimento cumulativo 'Supertipi' *Neve (anche se non sviluppato) 'Sottotipi' *Abitatore degli Inferi *Barbaro *Branco di Gorilla *Cane *Capra *Centauro *Dinosauro *Driade *Ipparione *Kraken *Lemure *Lhurgoyf *Mercenario *Morto *Mostro di ghiaccio *Ouphe *Popolo delle nebbie *Presenza *Procione *Pyknite *Ranger *Rospo *Shyft *Spirito intermittente *Tigre *Titano *Uri *Verme *Volpe *Wiitigo 'Varie' *Cantrip *Per la prima volta vengono stampate tutte le terre base in un'espansione. *Approfondimento della tematica dei colori alleati e nemici. *È la prima espansione a presentare delle ristampe (fino ad allora le carte venivano ristampate solo nel set base). *Nascono i blocchi di espansioni Carte di spessore *Tempesta Cerebrale *Incenerire *Necropotenza *Vaiolo *Piroclasma *Globo di Zur Cicli Orizzontali *Circoli di Protezione *Hosers monocolori *Hosers multicolori *Painlands *Terre Desolate *Scarabei *Talismani Carte Speculari *Idro e Piroscarica *Maledizione e Ira di Marit Lage *Ordine della Torcia Sacra e Setta di Stromgald *Ordine dello Scudo Bianco e Cavaliere di Stromgald *Orsi Bianchi e Allosauro Pigmeo *Sigillo di Leshrac e Monile di Freyalise *Spirito del Mare e della Fiamma *Spirito di Pietra e di Vento Ristampe *Circoli di Protezione **Circolo di Protezione: Bianco (Circle of Protection: White) **Circolo di Protezione: Blu (Circle of Protection: Blue) **Circolo di Protezione: Nero (Circle of Protection: Black) **Circolo di Protezione: Rosso (Circle of Protection: Red) **Circolo di Protezione: Verde (Circle of Protection: Green) *Crescita Gigante (Giant Growth) *Crescita Rigogliosa (Wild Growth) *Contromagia (Counterspell) *Da Spade, a Spighe! (Swords to Plowshares) *Debolezza Magica (Power Sink) *Disincantare (Disenchant) *Distruggi Artefatto (Shatter) *Pioggia di Pietre (Stone Rain) *Prestigiatore Psichico (Sleight of Mind) *Manipolatore Glaciale (Icy Manipulator) *Paura (Fear) *Richiamo (Lure) *Rigenerazione (Regeneration) *Rito Oscuro (Dark Ritual) *Sigillo della Morte (Death Ward) *Ululato Infernale (Howl from Beyond) *Uragano (Hurricane) Ristampe funzionali *Cavaliere di Stromgald (Knight of Stromgald) - Order of the Ebon Hand *Druido dell'Ordine di Juniper (Juniper Order Druid) - Druido della Forza (Ley Druid) *Elfi di Fyndhorn (Fyndhorn Elves) - Elfi di Llanowar (Llanowar Elves) *Gigante di Tor (Tor Giant) - Gigante delle Colline (Hill Giant) *Guerriero di Kjeldor (Kjeldoran Warrior) - Eroina di Benalia (Benalish Hero) *Idroscarica (Hydroblast) - Scarica Elementale Blu (Blue Elemental Blast) *Immondo della Brughiera (Moor Fiend) - Necrospettro delle Paludi (Bog Wraith) *Ordine dello Scudo Bianco (Order of the White Shield) - Order of Leitbur *Orchi Cannonieri (Orcish Cannoneers) - Artiglieria Orchesca (Orcish Artillery) *Orsi di Balduvia (Balduvian Bears) - Orso Grizzly (Grizzly Bears) *Piroscarica (Pyroblast) - Scarica Elementale Rossa (Red Elemental Blast) *Stregone di Zur (Zuran Spellcaster) - Stregone Errante (Prodigal Sorcerer) Errori di stampa *Capra di Montagna, nel testo di colore riporta la parola "Folkore" al posto di "Folklore". *Jokulhaups indica una colata dovuta all'eruzione di un vulcano sotto un ghiacciaio. È scritto in maniera errata in quanto in inglese questo fenomeno si scrive "Jökulhlaup". *Sciamano di Balduvia, la prima parola del testo (in inglese) è scritta in maniera errata (perman'a'ntly). *Uri, manca la virgola tra il nome dell'artista e "Jr." *Wurm di Johtull nel riquadro del testo è chiamato "Worm". Curiosità *Era Glaciale/Trivia Collegamenti Esterni *Pagina del prodotto *The Dawn of Magic's Ice Age Categoria:Espansione Categoria:Era Glaciale